This invention relates to a movable base cabinet to be used for storage of various items. More particularly, it relates to a movable cabinet supported by rollers parallel to the wall behind the cabinet. When extended from its normal corner location, complete access is had to the front of the cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,616, description is made of a roll out drawer cart which is removable from a cabinet and which may be rolled to another location.
The drawer cart of the above referenced patent rolls out to the front rather than rolling to the side and could not be used in a corner location.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,690, description is made of a corner cabinet module with a countertop portion that swings up to provide access to the corner area. This provides access through the top of the corner area which means that only the top shelf may be reached. It is impossible to gain access to more than one level of storage so that much of the corner space is still unusable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a movable base cabinet providing access to the corner portion of the cabinet.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cabinet which rolls to the side to provide access to the corner portion of the cabinet at the front of the corner portion.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a movable kitchen cabinet supported on rollers in a solid and economical construction which may be rolled into a corner and extended along the wall behind it to provide complete access through the front to the corner portion.
Other U.S. patents considered during the application, but not believed pertinent to the present invention are:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,240; Becker; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,959; White; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,633; Frederick; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,125; King.